Happy Ending
by NicoEli
Summary: Just a one-shot, post-TROS. Don't read if you haven't watched it, there are spoilers (definitely.) I just made this to heal my heart, I hope it heals yours too (even just a little bit.) Reylo fanfiction, but this time around...


A/N: Post-TROS, just a small one-shot to heal the broken bits of my heart lying around. This is my first Star Wars fanfiction, and I'm really new to the fandom, so please go easy on me. 

Disclaimer: Star Wars doesn't belong to me. 

Rey. 

That was all Ben Solo could think about. Despite the burning scars and wounds across his body, Rey was the only thing racing in the dark-haired man. Struggling to get up from Emperor Palpadine's shocking show of power, Ben scanned the whole area, searching for the girl's bright smile or perhaps hear her delightful voice, calling his name.

Instead, the sight of Rey laying down on the ground, no life around her, made him think of stinging red lights.

He pushed the memory away, and made his way to her, inch by inch. Despite the ache his body could feel, the heavy feeling in Ben's chest affected him way more than he wanted to. Because of their force connection, Ben had been feeling Rey's slowly fading energy, and the thought of never seeing her alive haunted him.

Slowly but surely, Ben approached Rey, her eyes opened wide, but despite it there was no sign of life. No sign of Rey. Her lips were parted, and her hair messy, and all of it, Ben had remembered and burned in his mind, his hands softly cupping her cheek, as if it were fragile. Bringing his body close to hers, he held her like she was glass, like she was the only good thing left in this world.

And maybe to him, she was.

Placing his hand on Rey's stomach, the previous Supreme Master gave all he had. His force energy and her remaining force energy minged together, and just like that, Rey's eyes fluttered wide open, leaving a very exhausted Ben speechless.

Beautiful. That's what she was.

From the way her eyes opened and his met stunning, emerald eyes, to the way her smile curved ever so naturally, as she called out his name.

"Ben," she whispered to him first, and then a sudden "Ben!" followed, and the evidence of joy was in Rey's tone.

A suprising wave of relief enclosed Ben, and a tint of pink rose to his cheeks as Rey hugged him tightly, as she grinned at him, and for that moment, it was as if the whole world was still, and it was only them.

And to Ben, nothing else mattered.

A small smile brightly shown in Ben's features, that turned into a huge grin that matched Rey's. The brown-haired girl was stunned per say, and caught in the moment, her lips met his, and they were one, the last jedi and the jedi killer, the light and the dark, the good and the bad, were merely titles, because right here was the pure example of balance.

Softly, Ben smiled wider, as they broke the kiss. His heavy, hollow body felt as if they were fading, but every last breath, every last energy in his body he used to gaze at Rey for this very moment, the way she smiled not for her friends, not for herself, but for him, and somehow he knew, she was his, and he was hers, and the universe agreed in symphony, and to Ben that was enough.

"That was enough," he breathed.

He lied.

Rey held unto Ben like he would leave. The way he gazed at her as if she was about to disappear again made her feel uneasy, as if something wrong was about to happen. She could sense the way he wanted to say goodbye, but Rey was having none of it. Not again.

She will not lose Ben again.

And she knew, when Ben slowly faded away, the way his hand slipped from hers, the way his heat felt like ice against the cold, yet still wind, and despite everything happening all at once, she heard the whisper of an "I love you," and Rey felt like she lost.

She may have beaten Palpadine, but she had lost Ben. She had lost Ben.

She lost Leia, and now Ben.

Crying to herself, Rey asked for a miracle. Clutching Ben's clothes, she opened and closed her eyes all over again, hoping it was only a bad dream, hoping the next time she opened them, Ben would be there in her arms, smiling, and alive and-

Nothing.

"Leia," she prayed silently. "Please don't take him from me. Not now, please," she whispered, hoping that the said Jedi would hear her.

"Be with me," she chanted, putting her force energy unto his clothes, until she felt the warm touch of something hollow, yet something familiar.

"Rey," it whispered.

"Take good care of my son," it continued, and a force of blue and green encircled Rey and Ben's clothes, the girl blinded by the light.

The wind and light stopped slightly, just enough for Rey to hear.

"And may the force be with you always."

The jedi could say no more as Ben lay in her arms, staring at her tear-stained face, his hands making their way to wipe her tears.

"Don't cry," he muttered, but wasn't able to finish his sentence, as Rey chastely kissed him with joy.

Ben smiled for the 3rd time that day. This was going to have some getting used to, but honestly, Rey wouldn't give a damn.

Ben reciprocated the said kiss. Of course he did.

Ah yes. Ben Solo was back. 

"But he was Solo no more!," ended Poe to his godchildren.

"Stop it, Poe-" Rey muffled a giggle, Ben grunting next to her, but was also obviously trying not to laugh.

"Okay kids, that's enough storytelling for one day," Finn chuckled, as he and Poe tucked the laughing children to sleep.

"Aww no!" one of the children exclaimed in protest, despite his already closing eyes.

"Oh yeesss!" Rey said in a scary voice.

"Or else..."

"Or else what mommy?" Rey's only daughter asked in curiosity, despite her voice shaking.

Rey tried to keep a straight face, as Chewie crept behind her (this was obviously planned) his forehead scrunched up, and his expression trying to form a scary monster.

"Or else the Furry Brown-Haired Monser will get you!" Rey exclaimed in a creepy voice, her two children screaming and scrambling to get in bed, the two kids shivering more or less.

Poe and Finn walked out of the room, laughing. Rey was going to have to fix this mess before she and Ben gets woken up at who-knows-what-time in the morning.

"Poe would have done a better job of scaring the children if you asked me," whispered Finn to Chewie, which was rewarded with a booming laugh and being hit in the elbow by Poe.

"Thanks for dropping by guys. The kids really enjoy your company," Rey escorted them out, a grateful smile playing by her features.

The three nodded at her, and the four friends exchanged hugs before saying their goodbyes.

When the three were far away enough, Poe exclaimed, "Goodbye, Mrs. Solo-no-more!" which was followed by bursts of laughter.

Rey resisted the urge to blast them, as she turned burning, bright red.

"They're not wrong you know," Ben whispered near her ear, making the hair on her neck stand.

"Ben!" Rey jumped. "Dont just do that."

Ben smirked to himself, and calmly moved his face nearer to hers.

"Do what?"

If Rey was burning bright red awhile ago, she was now a steaming pile of tomatoes.

"Don't tease me."

"Or what?" Ben said, amused, as he awaited her response. Oh, how he loved to tease her. Despite the easy possibilty of just reading Rey's mind, Ben liked to challenge the way she would react.

This was all very amusing to him, per say. It's one of the reasons why he loves her.

Rey smiled at him, staring at his dark black eyes, taunting her, but the outline of a gentle, warm aura surrounded him.

"I might just do things like this."

Rey kissed him, quickly and chastely, but not quick enough for Ben to feel the sensation of her soft lips on his.

Rey could feel the swirling emotions inside Ben's head. This was gonna be fun, a voice inside her head said.

"Or my death," Rey mumbled back, as Ben gently but firmly held her waist and brought his head towards her.

"You sure like this game, don't you, Miss Solo?"

Rey gleefully smiled at him, the way Ben had seen her do so several times, the way he would fall in love with her all over again.

He smiled back, hugging her tightly behind her. 

" I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
